Doctor dead
by Internetaddict202
Summary: Mysteria is a thirteen year-old girl found by the doctor after being abandoned. The tardis crashes and lands in a zombie apocalypse. But they are not alone. People come to their aid and become their best friends. Mysteria unravels her past as an old villain comes around. She even finds a secret she'd never knew. Slight Carl/Oc (Mysteria)
1. Chapter 1 December 2nd, 1942

**Doctor dead **

_A doctor who/walking dead fanfiction_

Chapter 1: December 3rd, 1942

I didn't remember much about the day I was left to die. All I've heard was that my own mother left me in a cardboard box on the side of the road. It was also snowing that night. Below zero degrees! (Well, I knew it was snowing) I felt like an unwanted , and I can't think of why "he" would want me. "He" is the man who adopted me,or found me. The man was in what was called the tardis that was flying!

"A b-baby?"Dad" said, picking me I started to cry. I was tired and cold and homeless...but not for long. "Shh." He spoke. spoke,cradling me and holding me close. He had a soothing voice and his gentle face made me smile and giggle. Dad giggled along. His warm jacket made me sleepy so I didn't catch the rest.

I've stayed with The doctor for 13 years now. Traviling through different times hasn't affected my age, which is good I suppose. It's odd,but not as odd as my name, which is Mysteria. But THAT'S not as odd as my adventure. Let me tell you about the time me and my dad lost the tardis and had a crazy undead adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 Old blue broke down

Chapter 2: Old blue broke down

It had been a typical day for me and the doctor.(By typical, I mean chasing villains and doing impossible tasks) The companions were extremely busy, so The doctor gave them three weeks off. He was sitting in a chair,near the corner and I was debating on wether to ask him for a certain favor. I know saving my life AND taking me in was a HUGE favor, but this was the last one. I wanted him to take me in the tardis and take me back a day before December 3, 1942 and that day.

Finally, I worked up enough courage to ask him, so I got up and walked over to him. "D-daddy?" I asked nervously. Dad turned around in his chair,smiling at me. "Yes sweetie?" Daddy had asked. "Welp." I said, walking in a circle around him. "I was wondering if-" Before I spoke, a little blue button flashed and beeped loud enough to pull your ears off. We were just distracted for a second,then got back on topic."What was that,hun?" He asked. "I was going to say that-" Once again, the button flashed and I was interrupted. "What in the name of the tardis?" Dad asked, getting up and looking at the button.

We crashed. But The Doctor saved us by putting the newly installed landing gear with the little bit of energy the tardis had.

I got out,just about to puke my guts out.

Dad walked out, dizzier than ever. "Well,old blue broke down I guess!" He he stood up, he spoke. "Let's look around for an energy source." We had separated, even though we hadn't been ever since I was three.

I searched and searched but no such luck. "Alright Dad!" I shouted. "I give-up..." "Dad?! DAD!?" I yelled. I was like this for at least 15 , I stumbled into someone...the doctor. I hugged him and started to cry. I'd thought i'd lost him. As we stood there, hugging and crying, we realized that we'd lost our tardis, and people came.

"Oh hello!" The doctor told them,happy people had come to our aid.

But...when they got closer... We realized we were surrounded by zombies.


	3. Chapter 3 Our team

Chapter 3: Our team

Like I said, zombies were coming for us. Our sonic screwdrivers were broken, we'd lost the tardis and had no other people there...or so we thought.  
When I had given up on hope of surviving, a gunshot was heard. Me and the doctor looked up, surprised and about ten minutes of shooting, three men came, looking pretty damn cool with those guns.  
"Damn walkers." A man mumbled to himself then looked at the doctor."You folks lost?He looked about thirty, hair and clothes messy and having a serious look across his face.  
"Yes sir." The doctor  
said."I'm the doctor and this is...my daughter." I waved and a young korean man with a bloody baseball bat waved back. The only person who was shooting zombies, or walkers, was a man with a crossbow. He looked like a redneck with huge muscles, tan and a torn tanktop.  
"Well, i'm rick." The thirty year old man told us. "I'm Glenn." The korean man said.  
"Daryl." The redneck told us we could stay with him and his team for as long as we needed to. Doctor thanked them and we followed the men to a prison farm.  
We walked in to see a boy,my age, a older man with one leg and a woman with short hair holding a baby girl. We were introduced to the people. The woman's name was maggie, the baby was Judith, the man was Hershel and the boy was Carl. Carl seemed...cute to me.  
"So,where's your dad?" I asked carl when we were alone. He seemed really shy, but then he spoke."My dad's rick." He said, almost in a whisper. "And your mom?" I asked and shouldn't have. Carl dropped what he was doing and looked at me.  
"She's gone." He said, laying his head on my shoulder. "And now judith won't know her own mom." Carl started to cry."Aww hun." I told him, putting an arm around him. "Leave me alone!" He yelled, walking away.  
THAT NIGHT  
I felt really guilty about carl, so I slept near his cell.I fell asleep that night, cuddling the doctor and becoming unaware of the danger awaiting us three days later.


	4. The govenor must be the cyberman king

Chapter 4: The governor must be the cybermen king

Three days after we met the team, me and the doctor went out on our first zombie hunt. Rick, Glenn and Daryl went north and Carl, Michonne and I went doctor was to stay behind and kill walkers to keep the prison safe. Michonne looked tough and ready to fight anyone. She had two ninja swords that looked pretty cool. Maggie had given me and the doctor shotguns until we learned how to use bigger guns. Within half an hour, we had much supplies, and i'd shot twelve walkers. And, with the help of carl,had found a good enough energy source for my sonic screwdriver. We were almost an hour into the hunting when we heard a strange noise.

"Get in a circle!" Michonne rushed out as we stood, back to back. I slowly raised my gun and looked around. Then... WHOOSH! Someone fell out of the bushes! I didn't recognized him..until he slowly got up...then realize that it was my dad!

"Dad?!" I asked, confused and thinking he should be at the prison.

He got up and rushed to me.

"Someone chased me here!" He said in a high whisper.

"Who-" all of a sudden, a man with an eyepatch came out of the bushes and smiled at Michonne.

"Well,well,well." The man said. He looked happy to see her, but not a good happy.

"Where's your men?" Michonne asked.

"Hunting." He said."I wanted to kill you and your new friends personally." He told her, pulling out a smaller gun.

"Hun." Dad whispered to me.

"Yes daddy?" I whispered back.

He looked at me and smiled. I knew what he wanted. He needed my screwdriver. I quietly handed him it. "Wait..." I said to myself. I remember yesterday, he'd asked me to help him with screws and wires. Now, I knew why he needed them. A smaller robot then approached. It was much tinnier than any of us.

"What a weird little-" The man taunted before nearly being shot with a lazer. "Woah!" We all said. The man walked the other way and ran as the robot chased after him. Michonne looked at us as we high fived and he gave me back my screwdriver.

"Alright then.." Michonne said. "That was the governor,by the way." Then walked away.

"He must be the cybermen king." The doctor whispered to me.

THAT NIGHT

"Just one more step. Annndd... Here!" I said as I became breathtaken. Carl had shown me a beautiful tree house in the prison. Carl smiled at me and looked around. "So um...your dad's awesome!" He said. I giggled and spoke." Yea." "This is a weird question,but did your mom die?" I looked around, then came up with a lie. (But it could be true.) "She died the day after I was born." I told him. He must have felt bad, because he hugged me. I hugged him back. Later that night, we headed down and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't touch the serum!

Chapter 5: Don't touch the serum!

This, was NOT much of an exciting day.

All I did was fight zombies and look for supplies. Even walking in a circle would be more fun than the whole day was. But, the ok part was when we raided Walmart.

"Look at all the stuff we can use!"Carl shouted. "Energy source!" The doctor said,

putting enough energy in his screwdriver."A camera?" I whispered, looking around, grabbing film and putting it all in my pockets.

"Guys!" Michonne said."We need to get supplies, not-." "Look! I found a serum!" The doctor yelled, then michonne gave herself a facepalm.

"Dad..." I said, "I wouldn't drink that if I were you. It could be dangerous!"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" He yelled, drinking some of the thin, green serum. He coughed and smiled at me.

"Look, more!" The doctor said, picking up two more bottles.

AN HOUR LATER

"What if this serum is-" I rushed, carrying the other bottles, one for each person.

"Don't worry so much!" The doctor told me, drinking one more bottle and tossing it aside a slow, zombie squirrel with a missing eye. The squirrel looked at the shattered bottle and licked the remaining serum with his cut up tongue.

LATE THAT NIGHT

I had a strange dream that I was alone in a field. It was colorful and beautiful, until an evil spirt came and ruined everything.

I ran and ran but tripped on a sword. As the spirt got closer, so did a crowd of angry wolves. Then, the spirt became

An angel. And it said, "You...are..."

I woke up and looked around. What a freaky dream. I rubbed my head and looked down to see a rose and a note. I picked both up and looked at the note, which read-

" Hey mysteria! Um...I found this a few days ago and thought of your beauty. So...here you go. Carl.

P.S. I think I like you"


	6. Chapter 6: The governor's plan

Chapter 6: The governor's plan

Governor's POV

I waited for the word from my new spy, Derek. He'd been watching the new man and his daughter. So far, he found out her name was Mysteria, she was thirteen and I wanted her...badly.

Her father was very, very smart. Building a robot to scare me like that was fascinating! He was known as "The doctor". Maybe he'd be good of use...

My thoughts were interrupted by Derek bursting through the doorway. "Derek!" I yelled as he closed the door behind him.

"Sorry sir." He said, bringing out a camera and notes. "Here's the photos. I uh hope you like-." "Enough talk!" I shouted, looking at the camera.

I saw a picture of the doctor, showing that bitch Michonne a vile of what looked like blood, Rick killing a male walker and a picture of carl and the doctor holding mysteria's hand which gave me part of my plan.

Going over the notes, my plan became bigger and bigger to take another assistant.

After Derek left, I studied our plan, carefully and quietly. This would be a few easy steps to kill a few people, but save a few, too. "My plan is perfect." I told myself, smiling.

This plan had to start of course. And tonight was perfect.

THAT NIGHT

The prison was quiet. Derek slowly slipped in the back door while I looked around for our first victims. I grabbed the sack and found our victims. Derek ran over and slowly got the other sack. Then. .we threw them in quickly and ran.

They wrestled around, but couldn't escape. We finally got to the basement and put the prisoners tied up in chairs.

.

"Well, well , well," I said, "Aren't we surprised you're here." I leaned beside them and quickly zipped the sacks off of their heads, to reveal Carl and the Doctor's angry faces.


	7. Chapter 7: The note

Chapter 7: The note

Waking up to a search party can be both a good and bad thing. If there's a search party to look for your new birthday present,then it's a good search party. BUT, if you wake up to a search party looking for your best friend and fake father, it's a bad one. "Are you sure that they didn't just go hunting?" I asked Rick, scared something might have happened to them. "Nah. They weren't here this morning."he told me.

We searched for an hour, and finally,we gave up. Tears streamed down my face at the thought of the people I cared for, gone forever. I could tell Rick was gonna cry too. I burst into tears and hugged Rick. He cried and hugged me back. We'd lost loved ones that we couldn't bear to part with.

I let go of Rick,knowing that there was no point in crying. Dad could regenerate,but he'd forget all about me. The next few hours, I was walking around the woods when a squirrel came by with paper in his mouth,no big deal. What was weird was that the squirrel gave me the paper...a message in the doctor's handwriting! The note read,

"dear mysterIa,

don't worry about me. i am safe at Home (the tArdis). i'll be back for you VEry soon. BEforE you kNow it,you'll be with me too! just keep yourself safe until i CAn get you. after i PuT the g.p.s device on the tardis, i'll be able to come and get yoU .don't give this note to Rick, this is only for your Eyes! Don't Be worried about me, onlY you. THE only reason i left was- well, it's not important! Getting yOu safe is the VERy importaNt thing. stay with the grOup and don't leave them! just Remember i love you and always HavE. i Left you not because I wanted but because i had to Put this before you for your safety. The doctor."

The doctor REALLY wanted me safe! As I read it a second time, I noticed capitalized letters in some words. Wait a minute... I looked at the capitalized letters only. There was a secret message in the note.

The message read "I have been captured by the governor. help."

I then went up in search of Rick.

THAT NIGHT

I had to get rest. At dawn tomorrow, the group would be going to Woodbury to save Carl and my father.


	8. Operation no one has time for a name

Chapter 8: Operation no one has time for a name!

I woke up an hour earlier than everyone else. I just wanted to leave the prison early because I worried for the fate of Carl and the doctor.

TWO HOURS LATER

Except for Hershel and Judith , We walked through the woods until we reached the prison. There,behind the tall oak trees , we devised a plan. Maggie would distract the three men the governor had while Glenn knocked them out. After Daryl,Rick, Michonne, and I found a way in the building in which the governor kept his prisoners, Daryl and Michonne would keep a close eye on the governor. Then, Rick and I would head to the basement. Rick would shoot the walkers and I woud find Carl and the doctor and set them free.

"And we call this plan..." "No one has time for a name!" Rick shouted quietly.

Maggie walked out and started waving to the men. The three men looked at her. Before I saw Glenn knock them out, Rick grabbed my hand and walked over to the other side of the building. Daryl climbed out the window and motioned for us to climb the window. The four of us walked in quickly and quietly into the building. Daryl and Michonne went left and Rick and I went right.

When we got to the basement,we noticed two corridors. "Mysteria." Rick said, " If you're in any danger, scream." I nodded and went to the left as Rick went right. The corridor was completely straight,leading me to a dark room with absolutely no light whatsoever. I shook and shivered, but I had to be brave. Just then,I heard a slight moan.

"Um..h-hello?" l trembled.

Something brushed against my back and I screamed and proceeded to run into a wall. I trembled and burst into tears. I was scared and my daddy was gone. Two large and weak arms wrapped around me. Then, I gasped at the sight of the doctor's face.

DOCTOR'S POV

Finally. I was with my "daughter" again. As I tried not to cry, mysteria took a shaky hand and touched the huge scar I got running down from my forehead to the end of my eye. My eye filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around me and wept.

"I love you daddy." she told me in a whisper. l smiled and whispered back,"I love you too, mysteria. Let's go get Carl and-"

"Where do you think you're going, sir?" the governor said, pointing a gun at mysteria.

"NO!" I shouted,pushing my daughter out of the way, and both my hearts got shot.

MYSTERIA' S POV

"DAD!" I yelled as the governor let a horde of walkers out.

I dazed off for a minute to see the evil Spirit and pack of wolves in my dream! I ran and ran, but it was no use.

When I ran into a wall, the governor said,"I thought your family was extinct years ago!" Huh? Anyways,As I thought life was over, a good spirit appeared in front of the governor. A woman who had curly, blonde hair. I knew her. I had loved her like a mother.

It was none other than: River Song.


	9. Chapter 9: Untangled mysteries

Chapter 9: Untangled mysteries

"Hello sweetie." River said, smiling and sitting next to me. I looked around me. There was an amazing field of flowers and we were sitting right next to a beautiful pond.

"River, what's going on?" I asked, seeing her gentle face looking in the pond. "This is your mind!" River told me.

"And as for down there, well-" River looked deep into the pond water to see something. "What's wrong-"I thought he died!" River said, surprised. "Who-" "The doctor,Look!"

Deep in the lake I looked, seeing my father trying to fend off the governor and zombies by himself while trying to save Carl.

"But he- wait a minute!" I told myself. "The serum

"Wait a moment." River told herself, but I heard it." Green, slim, in a little bottle?"

"Um...yea!" I responded. "So THAT'S where I dropped my potion!" She said aloud. "I was time traveling and accidentally left them there while trying to find parts for the machine!"

I smiled and looked at River's excitement, but I was still confused.

"River." I said,"Why was I brought here?"

She looked at me with a serious expression and told me,"Ah, to know the truth." "What truth?" I asked.

River stuck a hand out in the lake and turned her hand in a clockwise formation. Then, there was a picture of what I knew as timelords holding a baby girl. She had been the most beautiful baby girl ever.

Then, a loud bang was heard. Something was attacking the ship! The couple frantically ran to the side of the ship and put the girl in a pod. "We're sorry to this darling,but-" the pod closed and flew off.

River slowly moved her hand in the same formation to a young woman sitting inside of her home with her husband and something flew right into the snowy ground.

The woman stood up and ran outside. The door to the pod lifted to reveal the baby girl sleeping. The woman picked the girl up and looked around. When she saw no one, she ran inside, yelling, "George! I found a baby!"

River turned further to the next morning to show the couple standing in the town square with the baby girl. Then a younger version of the governor stepped out in a suit.

He started to yell about that fact that the rates of baby girls in the town was too damn high. "That is why, I must kill off every baby girl in town, starting tonight!" He yelled. The town gasped as the couple looked at each other and ran to their home.

For the last time, River turned her hand to reveal the woman outside,holding the girl and walking up the hill.

River stopped and looked at me. "Hey!" I said. "Why did you just-"

"Jump." Was all River said before jumping in the pond. I looked in, but didn't see her.

I looked up and sighed. "GERONIMO!" I yelled as I jumped in the pond.

I opened my eyes and stood up. Trees , snow and darkness was everywhere.

"Hey!" River montioned. I walked slowly over to her and peeked from behind a tree. "Does this look familiar?" River asked, pointing to someone on the side of the highway.

That same woman was carrying a small box with a pink blanket sticking out. She set the box on the side, and went off, freezing to near death.

Then, something appeared next to the box. A man stepped out and that moment, I realized that it was the doctor! I stared as he picked ME up and comforted ME!

He stepped in the tardis with me and before he left, I swore he said, "Welcome to the tardis, Mysteria."

After he left, me and river appeared near that same pond. I looked at River, knowing that she took me to the dates December 2nd and 3rd, 1942.

"Yes, they weren't your real parents, yes, this is the governor's fault." River said, putting a hand on my cheek. "And yes." She said. "You...are... A timelord."

It all faded away after River told me I was a timelord. After that, I was back in reality, here to fix everything.


	10. Chapter 10: Our firstlast fight

Chapter 10: Our first/last fight

The governor had a gun pointing down on me as I stood up. "You..YOU!" I yelled,pushing the governor down.

He smiled evilly right up at me. "Yup!" He yelled as he got up. "I, an evil timelord, killed BOTH your families," he said, slamming me down.

I fell and got up quickly to knock him in a wall. Then I grabbed him by the shirt and when I was ready to punch him, he threw me on the ground.

"I crashed the ship!" He whispered in my ear. I kicked him and punched him as we fought and fought. The governor turned his back for one second to fend off a zombie and I cut carl's rope.

He nodded and ran to find rick. "And killed those innocent people!" The governor said, while his punch was blocked by mine.

"And this," I said, pulling out my sonic screwdriver ,"is revenge." I pressed the button as I rammed the sonic into his chest.

Ten seconds later, laid a dead timelord and a bloody, crushed heart. I looked around. Dead walkers and my dad facing the wall.

"C'mon dad, let's-dad?" I screamed as he slowly turned around, undead..


	11. Chapter 11: My first heartbreak

Chapter 11- My first heartbreak

"DAD,NO!," I shouted at the walker I had once called my father and the doctor. He had a huge bite mark on his neck, a limp and one empty eye socket.

I cried as he fell over on his side from his limp. He looked in pain as he stared at me.

Not knowing what to do, I slowly pulled out a pistol,shaking hard. My finger on the trigger and my heart on the verge of breaking.

From all the sweating and crying, I looked in the doctor's eye and stared into the deep thought.

The doctor holding me in his arms,saving my life...loving me. This was the worst day ever. How could this have happened?

I looked at my father, who was in pain.

"Goodbye dad." I said as I held my breath and pulled the trigger.

"MYSTERIA!" I heard a voice scream as I felt people enter the room. "Mysteria,we-" Carl said, but stopped as he saw me, kneeling down and crying on my father.

I was so upset and at that moment, I had realized this was my first heartbreak.


	12. Chapter 12: I'll move on

Chapter 12: I'll move on

Arms wrapped around me as I cried. The doctor was dead, the tardis was missing and I couldn't escape from this place.

After a few minutes, I stood up and started to walk out.

"Mysteria," Rick said, standing up,"Where are you going?"

I turned around and faced Rick."Truth be told, I'm not human." I said as the survivors stared.

"I'm what's known as a timelord. I travel all the world in a blue box called the tardis that's bigger on the inside. The doctor was not my real father. He was a timelord that saved me from the governor,who was a timelord." I said, looking at the doctor, thinking he should have regenerated.

" He killed all my families. I'm on my own now. You've taught me alot...so I can survive on my own now." I said, slowly walking away.

"Wait!" I heard carl say. As I turned around, carl hugged me.

"Goodbye mysteria." he said. " I'll never forget you. "I hugged him. "I won't forget you or anyone either, Carl." I said, walking away from the people I learned to love.

So, this was it. Now I had no doctor, but I could manage to live. My only question was why he didn't regenerate. He must've fully died out when he turned into a walker.

When walking around in the woods, be cautious of your surroundings. You could walk into things, like a blue box.

Yep. I walked into the tardis. As I walked INSIDE of the tardis to see it fully functional. "But , how-" "It was pretty easy." I heard a voice say.

I turned to see someone that I was thankful to see. "I'm here to help you. Are you ready to become, the next doctor?"River song asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes River." I said, boarding the tardis and leaving the state of Georgia.


	13. Chapter 13: 3 years later

Chapter 13: 3 years later

I waited for River to come in the control room to talk with me. She told me yesterday she needed a talk with me.

She finally entered the room with a straight face and nothing eles.

"You needed me- "Yes." She said, sitting down infront of me.

"As you know,"River spoke." You are now an official timelord. You have your sonic screwdriver and you know how to work the tardis."

I nodded as she got up near the controls. Before we landed, River said,"And you needed one more thing."

We appeared at the edge of a little farm town in a state that was unknown... To me at least.

We reached a little white house in a beautiful yard. River knocked on the door as a boy (who looked my age,16) opened the door.

He had fluffy,jet black hair and was very pale. He had beautiful blue eyes and looked calm. He wore a black tshirt and jeans. The boy also had a suitcase and a man with him. His father.

"Ready?" River asked the boy. "He sure is." His father said.

"River,whose this?"I asked.  
"Remember the time with that evil timelord?" She asked.

Then it hit me. He had just grown up a little. This was Carl!  
We hugged as River told me the best news.

Carl was my new companion.  
We walked into the tardis, leaving Rick, River and Judith, who was now three.

We were on our way. To new adventures and new life. Our journey began there.

I'll never forget the man that raised me. Life with him was good,but it's now gone.

And everyday, I flip through that old camera I found and see the pictures I took with you.

Don't worry dad. I'll never forget you. Just remember your daughter, Mysteria, the next doctor.


End file.
